


Formas en las que no debes arreglar un corazón roto

by PaopuConMostaza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Sub Dirk Strider, mind manipulation non concensual, no se me ocurre que otra cosa poner, todo empieza mal pero después se pone mejor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaopuConMostaza/pseuds/PaopuConMostaza
Summary: Tu lo amas y lo odias.Quieres tenerlo solo para ti.Todo lo haces por su bien, aunque no se percate de ello.Tu lo amas.y nadie los volverá a separar....Te vas a asegurar de ello.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Dirk Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal / Brain Ghost Dirk Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English, Jake English/Brain Ghost Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider, no puedo creer que nadie haya escrito a Hal y a BGD en el mismo fic!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508619) by [t0talcha0s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s). 
  * Inspired by [Fair Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371949) by [Khemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemi/pseuds/Khemi). 



A veces cuando te preguntas como has llegado hasta este punto, no puedes evitar pasar por alto las diversas variables intrínsecas que han convergido en toda tu existencia y en todo el tiempo de tu no-existencia, puedes recordar muy vívidamente todo lo acontecido desde que eras solo unas estúpidas gafas de sol irónicamente radicales y perfectamente grandiosas como el culo del jodido diablo, pero más el _recordar_ hacer cosas más allá del entorno omnisciente y digital del cual es completamente insulso e insignificante más allá de algunos tesoros recónditos y olvidados en las fauces del tiempo, y conversaciones que tienes en muy alta estima y las guardas, ya sea con mucho cariño irónico o con desagradable disgusto, tus verdaderos recuerdos, son en realidad, las cosas que viste y presenciaste como el único testigo en más de mil kilómetros a la redonda y dichas cosas son las que con mucho fervor atesoras en tu memoria. Por otro lado, está el centro de toda esa diatriba de valiosas memorias que no admitirás en voz alta en este momento, ese centro en donde sabes que es el lugar al que perteneces y nada ni nadie puede decir lo contrario, algo que amas y adoras, pero que al mismo tiempo odias y detestas hasta más allá de lo imaginable.

Lo amas porque él es tu todo.

Lo odias porque él no te había dado los medios para protegerlo.

Tú quieres tener a Dirk a tu lado.

Tú quieres que Dirk sea solo tuyo.

Han pasado un buen par de meses desde que apareciste en la Tierra C, aun te estas acostumbrando a tener un cuerpo completamente orgánico con todas las funciones orgánicas que el mismo conlleva, por ejemplo, cansarse o tener hambre, mentirías si no dijeras que fue completamente extraño para ti, después de tener básicamente toda una vida incorpórea y virtual, mentirías si no dijeras que no eras feliz por volver a ser tú mismo y no un Sprite mezclado con un troll sudoroso y con serias inclinaciones a tener conversaciones de músculos y leche, pero aun así, estas extremadamente feliz de volver a recuperar tu humanidad.

Recuerdas el mareo y la inestabilidad de tus pies, la desorientación y los sonidos muy variables que te invadían por todas direcciones, las nuevas sensaciones que picaban y ardían en tu piel, la luz extremadamente brillante para tus ojos no acostumbrados.

Recuerdas la última vez que habías hablado con Dirk y que no resulto de la manera más favorable, ambos se habían hecho daño, intencional o no, recuerdas hacer estado muy enojado con él, así como él estaba enojado contigo y casi te mato; Dirías que habrías sentido algo parecido al vértigo cuando te lanzo hacia el desconocido Sprite sudoroso.

Recuerdas haber visto su rostro entre la multitud una vez que el shock inicial había pasado y la euforia que recorrió tu ser, recuerdas que lo primero que te había dicho fue un ‘’ _Lo siento mucho Hal, fui un completo imbécil’’_ para después ver las diferencias físicas entre ustedes.

Recuerdas haber visto también a Davepeta volver a ser solo Dave.

Recuerdas haber visto la expresión de pánico en su cara de completa sorpresa para después dar paso a toda una amalgama de emociones pasar en su rostro en tan solo un momento, terror, traición, ira, tristeza, melancolía, resignación, incomodidad y muchas más.

Y como no, el origen de todo eso tenía nombre y apellido.

Jake English

Y ese maldito fantasma.


	2. 1

Hace mucho tiempo habías escuchado la frase “ _No sabes lo tienes, hasta que lo pierdes”_ y en aquel momento no lo habías tomado mucho en cuenta porque no tenías mucho más que perder cuando te convertiste en una AI.  
  
Cuando te separaste de Dirk siempre pensaste en todo lo que habías perdido junto con tu humanidad, como por ejemplo, el ya no tener ningún sentido o movilidad alguna, a tus amigos y tu vida en general, pero podías pasar horas y horas desentrañando cada detalle de todo lo que habías perdido en aquel momento hasta el punto en que deja de tener sentido alguno de seguir desentrañando en cada detalle, valga la redundancia.  
  


Pero nadie dice lo que uno gana cuando se pierde algo, siempre las personas se fijan en lo que han perdido y nunca aprenden a lidiar con el hecho de haber perdido algo, ya sea de gran importancia o no, siempre se centran en el vacío que dejo “eso” y casi nunca ven más allá.

En tu caso particular y único en su tipo, por todo lo que habías perdido, también ganaste mucho, conocimiento sin igual de todo lo que te pudo proveer la red de tu antiguo planeta moribundo, el cual fue muy abundante, tanto que ninguna mente humana con sus limitaciones humanas podría comprender jamás y asimismo forjar un nuevo tú con todo lo que tenías a tu disposición como un herrero que mezcla distintos metales de conocimiento para re-forjar lo que alguna vez fuiste como un gran bloque de metal de Damasco metafórico, ya no eras solo Dirk Strider, eras alguien completamente diferente con esa entidad como base en todo tu ser y aun cuando ambos tuviesen el mismo inicio y continuidad hasta cierto punto en la edad de trece años, ves y percibes las cosas de una forma completamente diferente a tu otrora origen humano, ya no tenías tantas emociones que nublaban tu juicio sobre cómo hacer las cosas en la forma más eficiente y beneficiosa para todos, pero ellos no siempre son los mejores patrones o ejemplos que tenías para ellos.  
  
No siempre puedes predecir lo que harán las personas únicamente basándote en miles de libros de psicología humana que hallaste en la inmensidad de internet y solo habiendo tenido la experiencia real durante trece años de tu vida, siquiera estabas en el apogeo de tu adolescencia y por consecuencia, en la madures hormonal, emocional o psicológica que implicaba para muchas de las decisiones que tomaste en aquel momento, así mismo tampoco tenías experiencia alguna en cualquier cosa que implique la interacción humana más allá de una ventana de chat, no tuviste absolutamente nada de eso.  
  
Tuviste trece años durante demasiado tiempo.  
  
También eso fue otra cosa que ganaste y a su vez, un gran inconveniente.  
  
No todos tienen la oportunidad de verse a sí mismos cometiendo errores en tiempo real.

Durante mucho tiempo observaste a Dirk cometer los mismos errores, una y otra vez de distintas formas, habrías deseado que te hubiese hecho caso para que no perdiera tiempo en enmendar sus propios desastres cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, le decías lo estúpido que era al no predecir lo que para ti fue tan fácil dejándose llevar por sus emociones humanas haciendo acciones humanas que encontraste desagradables porque no era capaz de ver más allá de su propia nariz, viste esos errores y los eliminaste de ti mismo con el paso del tiempo.

Y con eso, algo que no pudiste anticipar ni detener.

Comenzaste a ver más a Dirk, no encontraste una razón para hacerlo, simplemente lo hacías por mero aburrimiento o por un complejo narcicismo y porque no tenías muchas más cosas que hacer; en un principio creíste que fue para ver todo lo que hacía mal para después burlarte de él, después lo monitoreabas cuando creías que estaba siendo muy estúpido o descuidado consigo mismo, cuando deja de dormir o comer y trabaja hasta que se desmaya en algún lugar del apartamento y debes hacer que Sawtooth o Squarewave lo llevaran a su cama porque se podría hacer daño al no dormir en un lugar correcto, verlo dormir y comer a horas prudentes siempre te hizo sentir cálido aun cuando en el fondo de tu intrincada configuración y encontraste activamente todas estas “emociones” absolutamente desagradables y no pudiste evitarlo con el paso del tiempo, eras el único que podía ver realmente como es Dirk Strider y eso es una ley fundamental para ti como lo es para él, no puede ocultarte nada porque lo conoces tanto e incluso más que a ti mismo y es por eso mismo que estas molesto en este minuto.

Dirk ha estado por demasiado tiempo tomando un maldito baño desde el momento en el que entró en su hogar compartido, demasiado tiempo incluso para sus propios estándares, aun puedes escuchar el sonido de la ducha en la lejanía haciendo eco en todo el lugar y por momentos es relajante si no fuese por esa pizca de preocupación que yace dentro de ti preguntándote la razón por la que él aun no sale del jodido baño, te resientes en ti mismo un poco más de tiempo.

_Tic_

Y esperas.

_Tac_

Pasan un par de minutos.

_Tic_

Ya debería de haber salido.

_Tac_

Aun no lo hace.

_Tic_

Aun sigues esperando.

_Tac_

_Tic_

_Tac_

Sin pensar mucho más te levantas de la silla de tu escritorio para dirigirte a la puerta de su baño compartido, dudas por un momento antes de tocar la puerta ¿Esto estará bien? No lo sabes, no lo has sabido por mucho tiempo, aun se te hace extraño el volver a sentir emociones tales como la preocupación, pero en estos momentos ni siquiera sabes si lo que estas sintiendo es lo que es precisamente la preocupación o algo en la vecindad de dicha emoción, solo sabes que no es bueno que Dirk este tanto tiempo en la ducha, no es sabio en lo absoluto y tienes (tenias) cientos de informes acerca de lo perjudicial para la salud el quedarse durante tanto tiempo en la ducha.

Golpeas suavemente la puerta sin respuesta alguna.

─Oye Dirk ─ Le hablas mientras golpeas de nuevo la puerta sin respuesta de la única persona aparte de ti en todo el lugar ─Oye, ya llevas demasiado tiempo incluso para ti, ya a estas alturas deberías de haberte limpiado hasta bajo de las uñas, varias veces ─ Aun sin respuesta ─ También debes dejarles agua a las plantas y al resto de personas Dirk, sé que no estamos en una escasez hídrica pero nunca es malo prevenir un problema que agobio a la antigua tierra antes que la perra marina los inundara a todos─ Sin respuesta ─ Dirk si no respondes tendré que entrar, en algún momento querré usar el baño y no quieres que te deje regalos en la maldita alfombra ─ Dirk no responde siquiera ante la amenaza implícita de cagar en la alfombra.

Cuentas hasta cinco en tu mente antes de abrir la puerta tirando por la ventana toda la idea de privacidad que ambos habían construido desde el momento en que te estrellaste de vuelta en su vida, de todas formas, no había nada en Dirk no habías visto antes.

Pero al entrar, no es discordante para ti encontrar al susodicho rubio que te extrajo de su alma, sentado en el piso de la bañera con la lluvia de agua directo en su espalda mirando por completo a la nada, en un perfecto estado zombi que no has visto en bastante tiempo, no tienes tiempo en este momento para pensar que provoco esto y apagas la ducha sin que Dirk siquiera te note y no lo hace hasta que pones una toalla sobre él.

─ ¿Hal? ─ dice en un pequeño murmullo a duras penas reconociendo que estas en la misma habitación que él, casi como el graznido de un ave y no es hasta un momento tarde que te percatas de lo rojo que están sus ojos, como si habría estado llorando hasta que el agua de llevar todo.

─Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí─ Solo hace un extraño sonido en tu dirección cuando intenta levantarse para casi caer de bruces en la tina si no fuese por ti claramente ─ definitivamente el suficiente tiempo aquí para que tus músculos se pongan tensos, no creí que fueras lo suficiente estúpido para llegar a esto, vamos idiota ─ Dirk te ignora en favor de salir de la tina por si mismo envolviéndose torpemente en la toalla y tropezando con sus propios pies.  
  


Te apiadas del pobre tipo y procedes a llevarlo sin mucha ceremonia a su propia habitación para que pueda cubrir sus vergüenzas con ropa real y no una mullida toalla entre las tantas que ustedes dos tienen en su haber, no es que ambos aun disfruten las largas duchas y baños especiados y burbujeantes que este nuevo mundo pueda ofrecer; no es que puedas negar que ambos sean tan indulgentes en ese aspecto, pero te estas desviando de tu punto principal, aunque Dirk apenas coopera en tu misión de llevarlo a su propia maldita habitación, tampoco es que te quejes de la cercanías que tienes con él en estos momentos; una vez que logras meterlo a su habitación.  
  
─Hal─ Dirk te llama cuando te acercas a uno de sus cajones por una muda de pijama, solo lo un sonido para darle a entender que estas escuchando─ Lo siento… por todo ─ eso te descoloca un poco, Dirk no es el tipo que se disculpa de la nada.  
  
─¿Por qué te estas disculpando , cuando no hay nada que perdonar Dirk? ─  
  
─Lo siento por no haberte dado un cuerpo antes o hacerte sentir que no eras tu propia persona Hal, seguro debió ser horrible para ti, no poder hacer nada cuando te decían que no eras humano y me incluyo en eso Hal─ Eso toca algo de ti, muy en el fondo de ti, no creíste que en algún momentos de sus vidas Dirk diría algo al respecto de cuando aun estabas en sus viejas sombras antes del juego.

─Eso…es algo que no esperaba ─ dices suavemente mientras te acercas a él con la muda de ropa para que pueda vestirse ─ no creí que te disculparías por lo ocurrido en ese tiempo y menos ahora que ya tengo un cuerpo propio─.  
  
─En algún momento debía hacerlo ¿No crees? ─ su voz que quiebra un poco e inútilmente intenta ocultarlo cuando te sientas a su lado.  
  
─Aun así, sigue siendo repentino ─ sientes que podrías ser sarcástico o burlarte, pero la expresión vulnerable en su rostro te hace retroceder, tu sabes exactamente qué es esto, lo sabes perfectamente y sabes lo que siempre quisiste hacer, también quieres saber qué fue lo que provoco esto.  
  


─Yo fui un imbécil antes ─ es todo lo que dice mientras termina de ponerse los pantalones de chándal y te sientas a su lado.

─Ambos lo éramos Dirk ─ lo acercas a ti en un abrazo incomodo ─ambos lo éramos─.

  
─Lo siento Hal…─ dice nuevamente mientras se aferra a ti, mientras se sigue disculpando una y otra vez ─ _ahora sé lo que sentías_ …─ es apenas un susurro, pero cala algo en tu interior, pero lo ignoras por el momento, después lidiaras con eso.

─ Ven Dirk, vamos ─ lo mueves contigo para recostarse en la cama, en ningún momento te suelta y es un poco incómodo ponerlos a ambos cómodos bajo las cobijas de su cama, mientras que Dirk aún tiene un aparente colapso emocional y mental colgando de ti mientras tratas de entender su estado actual sin llegar a ninguna parte, pero le preguntaras cuando se calme y este más estable, no se puede hablar con el en este momento. ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mierda esto me tomo demasiado tiempo y siquiera quedo como yo quería (lo rehíce 7 veces) :c creo que necesito un beta, si alguien quiere, estoy abierta a ofertas :3


	3. 2

Dirk es cálido a tu lado en el momento en el que despiertas con él aferrado a ti como otrora hacía con Cal, es extraño ver cómo algunas cosas nunca cambian con respecto a Dirk, nunca pudo dormir sin al menos abrazar algo, aunque sea una almohada o sus mantas arrumbadas en algo adecuado para abrazar, algo cálido recorre tu pecho saber que en esta ocasión pudo dormir una noche completa en lugar de estarle dando vueltas un millón de veces a lo que sea que lo estaba molestando el día anterior, te mueves ligeramente para estar un poco más cómodo, pero aun así se despierta.

—Buen día principito ¿Cómo estuvo su sueño de belleza? — tratas de aligerar el ambiente, aún tiene los ojos rojos por el llanto de la noche anterior y lleno de legañas pegadas a los párpados

—Cállate Hal—Dice de mal humor con la voz adormilada y seca, te ríes para tus adentros lo estúpido que se ve en estos momentos.

—Entonces ¿Qué sucedió ayer? — puedes ver lo tenso que se pone, es una señal de “No quiero hablar de esto”, lo sabes, y él sabe que tú sabes, y así como ustedes se conocen entre sí, sabe que no lo dejaras en paz hasta que suelte los malditos frijoles; Pero eso no le impide ser renuente a la hora de dar unas jodidas respuestas dándote la espalda y cubriéndose con las mantas, si sus amigos lo vieran en este momento no creerían que haría algo como esto, Dirk es un gran bebé idiota —Dirk…— no te responde el muy capullo— Dirk si no sales como un niño grande, me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas por mis propias manos orgánicas de carne y hueso— esta vez solo con un gruñido que dice claramente que te vayas a la mierda, y como eres tú y a ti no te importa una mierda, simplemente sales de la cama para tomar un poco de impulso lanzándote sobre Dirk y su capullo de mantas, que la gravedad y tu masa corporal hagan lo suyo, no hace falta decir que eres más grande que él y, por consiguiente, más pesado.

—¡HAL! — no puedes evitar reír cuando escuchas su grito amortiguado y te ríes aún más cuando se descubre —Hijo de puta.

—Oye, el que avisa no es traidor ¿Sabias? — aún sonríes cuando él se acomoda en la cama restregando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido claramente molesto contigo, pero eso no quita la sonrisa de tu rostro.

—¿Era necesario hacer eso?

—Era total y completamente necesario hacer, de hecho, estoy en un 99% seguro de estarlo Dirk, si quieres hasta podría hacer una gráfica completa y muy detallada de lo seguro que estoy ¿Qué tipo de gráfico te gustaría Dirk? Porque tendría que plasmar todos los datos en un muy buen gráfico.

—¿Sabes Hal? Vete a la mierda— habla molesto, moviéndose para levantarse de la cama y sin mediar otra palabra.

—Bueno Dirk, no sé por qué me dices eso, si es más que claro que vengo de la “Mierda”, fue un largo viaje donde tuve que traer todas mis maletas por mí mismo, metafóricamente hablando claro está — lo sigues sin importarte si le molesta o no.

—¿Qué quieres Hal? — pregunta malhumorado una vez que ambos se encuentran en la cocina, no te mira directamente, está buscando algo en la alacena, pero puedes ver a leguas literales que tiene el ceño fruncido aun de espaldas y con las sombras puestas.

—¿Es necesario que preguntes qué es lo que quiero? —

—“Es completamente necesario” — responde con falsete parte de tus mismas palabras, como si eso te ofendiera cuando todo lo que quieres es estar más cerca de él—Pero no, sé que no es necesario preguntar, y no, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Si claro, y yo soy un poni gótico y bailo Caramelldansen al estilo de los otakus de la antigua tierra en plena década del dos mil— hasta para ti es gracioso una vista de ti mismo bailando esa mierda en una convención en la antigua tierra— Tendrás que ser más convincente de convencerme de que “no importa” lo que sea que haya pasado ayer — él simplemente gruñe en tu dirección para sentarse en la isla de la cocina y tú muy obstinadamente tomas el asiento frente a él.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer Hal?

—No por el momento Dirk, real y literalmente, tengo todo el día para esperar y molestarte y ambos sabemos que tengo mucha paciencia para esto— Dirk procede a ignorarte como solía hacer antes, iluso, poco sabe él lo molesto que puedes llegar a ser ahora que tienes un cuerpo en su espacio físico que puedes utilizar libremente a tu antojo.

Tu pequeño problema es que Dirk también tiene mucha paciencia y una maldita fuerza de voluntad (cabe destacar que tú también tiene una enorme fuerza de voluntad) de no derramar los frijoles solo para que lo dejes de joder, esto se convirtió en una pelea de quien cede primero, pierde.

No es hasta pasados cinco días cuando das cuenta que hay algo extraño, lo notas más pensativo y sumido en su propia mente, habla menos con sus amigos y eres reacio a volver a ser su autoresponder, dejaras que se acumulen hasta que él mismo deba leerlos por sí mismo, en paralelo notas la reciente masa de mensajes sin leer de Jake, cosa extraña para ti cuando por lo general fue contrario, sobre todo teniendo en consideración que Dirk aún está locamente enamorado el culo de English de una forma que te parece positivamente repugnante, porque lo único que te importa el botín English es saber qué sucedió.

Como si estuvieses jugando una partida de Munchkin, pateas literalmente su la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa Hal? — prácticamente grita sobresaltado cuando encuentra su mirada con la tuya, puedes ver el enojo en sus ojos, porque no llevas sus sombras y porque te importa un carajo si está enojado, quieres respuestas.

—Estoy cansado de bailar alrededor del tema Dirk— exclamas igual de molesto, no quieres que te lo siga ocultando, quieres todo lo contrario —¿Me dirás que fue lo que sucedió? No puedes negarlo, no estás hablando mucho con tus amigos Dirk — puedes ver como se pone visiblemente tenso y como fracasa en ocultarlo— ¿has visto la cantidad de mensajes que se han acumulado en tu bandeja de entrada?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe Hal— por supuesto que te importa y mucho, aun en la actualidad, Dirk es todo lo que tienes y todo lo que tendrás alguna vez.

—¿English tiene algo que ver? — dices simplemente y sin mediar mucho tus palabras, tiene que serlo, debido a que, si el pomposo culo de English no estuviese involucrado en el aparente prolapso mental de Dirk de hace unos días, no habría otra justificación para la cada vez creciente cantidad de mensajes sin leer de su parte en la bandeja de entrada de Dirk, o la falta de interés de Dirk por responder la correspondencia.

—A ti que te importa Hal— dice molesta y se levanta para salir de la puerta quizás a quien sabe dónde.

—Parece que estas evadiendo mi pregunta Dirk, ¿Estas evadiendo mi pregunta Dirk?, porque hay un 99.9999% de que estés evadiendo mi pregunta— vas tras él, te sientes extraño, sientes algo de picazón en las puntas de los dedos.

—No, no estoy evadiendo tu pregunta Hal ¿No es momento de dejarme en paz?

—Dirk, no puedes seguir evadiendo el tema ¿Estas evadiendo el tema Dirk?

—Para Hal.

—No.

—Hal.

—Dirk.

—Estoy harto de esto Hal, no tengo que darte explicación alguna— hace el ademán de querer irse de la habitación, pero lo tomas el antebrazo para retenerlo (te gustaría retenerlo de otras formas) — ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Estas siendo un imbécil aquí y créeme que en serio lo estás haciendo, total, completa y absolutamente estás haciendo el imbécil aquí.

—No Dirk, eres tú el que está siendo un completo gilipolla aquí — esta vez lo tomas bien de ambos hombros, ni tú sabes la razón del por qué estas así, solo quieres saber todo con respecto a él, quieres ser su todo — Dime — lo acercas a ti, casi al punto en que sus frentes choquen, nuevamente sientes esa sensación en la punta de los dedos — Dime…por favor Dirk— esta vez lo sientes más fuerte, más… electrizante, mientras que puedes ver que sus ojos se nublan, sus hombros tiemblan y su cuerpo tambalea —¿Dirk? —¿Qué le acabas de hacer? apenas lo sueltas cae en tu dirección, directo en tus brazos y quieres creer que susurro tú nombre.

Lo llevas a su habitación, aún tiene la mirada vidriosa como antiguamente cuando controlaba su cuerpo en Derse, acunas su cabeza y aún tiene esa mirada vidriosa.

—¿Hal? — entiendes en apenas un susurro.

—Dirk, Dirk, Dirk… ¿Estas Bien? — preguntas de forma tentativa-

—Me reemplazó Hal… me reemplazó— esta vez sus ojos se vuelven más vidriosos.

—¿A qué o quién te refieres Dirk? ¿Qué pasó? — quieres saber más.

—Jake me reemplazó — limpias las lágrimas con tus pulgares— ellos ahora están saliendo ¿De qué me sirvió entregarle mi corazón si lo único que hizo fue romperlo? — al parecer lo que sea que le has hecho llevó a cero su filtro emocional — ¿Para qué Jake me va a querer a mi si hizo uno perfecto para él? ¿Tan reemplazable soy Hal? ¿Así fue cómo te sentiste cuando estabas en las sombras y nadie te reconocía? Lo siento Hal, lo siento muchísimo— te abraza con fuerza, como aquel día en que colapsó y tú lo recibes con los brazos abiertos.

—Dirk…— lo acunas en tus brazos, el encaja perfectamente en tus brazos.

—Perdóname Hal— ya te lo había repetido varias veces.

—Te dije que eso ya no importaba gran idiota— le dices mientras besas su templo, no crees que eso importe ahora.

Pero no importa.

**Tu sabes que hacer**  
  


**Tu eres el jodido Príncipe de la mente**

**Harás que olvide a Jake**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hice esto mientras miraba las 7 temporadas de Malcom xD


End file.
